Forbidden Kit
by Snowwhisker
Summary: Leafpool loves Crowfeather, but what will she do with their kit?
1. Forbidden Kit

THE FORBIDDEN KIT

A light tabby she-cat hid under the shrubbery. She looked around the rest of the camp. Finally, she spied another she-cat who was gray.

"Cinderpelt," she hissed. Cinderpelt saw the cat and discreetly met her under the bush. The tabby had a small kit in her mouth; he was almost black with two golden spots, one on his ear, and the other on his front left paw. The kit was alive and squirming. The tabby put him down.

"What should we do now that I have given birth to him?"

"Don't worry Leafpool," Cinderpelt said soothingly, "we'll find something to do with him. Medicine cats have had kits before… My mentor was one of them-"

"Your mentor's son became Brokenstar!" A gust of wind rolled by. Leafpool's hair stood on end.

"Yes, but Starclan wanted you to have cubs. Feathertail wanted Crowfeather to be happy at last." Leafpool opened her mouth to speak, but Cinderpelt cut her short.

"Don't even try to tell me that Crowfeather's not the father! I won't be fooled that easily!" Leafpool opened her mouth to speak again. She thought for a second, and then closed it.

"Listen Leafpool. Give me the kit! I'll figure out what to do with him. You go to Windclan, and 'give Barkface these herbs', will you?" Leafpool looked uneasily then gave the kit to Cinderpelt.

"It's not a great excuse to go to Windclan, but I can't think of a better one!" Leafpool ran off. Cinderpelt gently picked up the kit and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafpool entered Windclan gracefully. The herbs that Cinderpelt gave her ought to have been enough, right? She hoped so. On the winding path to Windclan Camp she met a border patrol: Tornear, Owlpaw, and Crowfeather.

"I'm –er- delivering an herb to Barkface."

"We'll escort you there, I guess," Tornear sighed. As soon as they were there, Leafpool ran over to Barkface. She hoped that she would be able to see Crowfeather alone for a second.

"Barkface," she called, "Cinderpelt wanted you to have this." Barkface examined the herb. He was smarter than to ask questions.

"Okay… Thank you. Can you find your way back to Thunderclan?"

"Of course, I can! Bye, then. Cinderpelt says hi!" Right outside of the Medicine Cat Den was Crowfeather, standing impatiently.

"Well?" He whispered. Leafpool looked for other cats before she spoke.

"One tom. He's black with two red spots. Cinderpelt will find him a place."

"Good." Crowfeather nodded and was off on his way. Leafpool watched him for a second then jogged back home, herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorreltail was the only recent queen in Thunderclan. She was young and kind. Her mate was Brackenfur, Cinderpelt's brother. The both of them were watching her two kits when Cinderpelt ran in, with a black bundle being held gently but securely by her mouth.

She put down the kit and gasped,

"Sorreltail, who has visited your kits yet?"

"Only Brackenfur," Sorreltail said blankly, very confused. She looked down at her kits. Her kits were very lovely both were she-cats. One was white with gray flecks and blue eyes. The other was a golden tabby like her father.

"Sorreltail, this kit is… halfclan. Please take him."

Sorreltail was suspicious at first, but too goodly - natured to refuse. After a moment of puncturing silence, she at last spoke gravely,

"Cinderpelt, you are Thunderclan's Medicine Cat, and Brackenfur's sister, I trust you. I will take care of the half-clan kit."

"Good." Cinderpelt filled with relief. "Don't tell anyone that it's not yours." Sorreltail nodded. She began cleaning the tom as if he were her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafpool reentered camp. The first cat she saw was Sorreltail.

"Look at my kits. This is Lagoonkit," Sorreltail nudged the white kit. Then turning to the kit who resembled Brackenfur, she said,

"And she is Maplekit." Finally she came to the last kit. She smiled and hesitantly said,

"I think this one will be Honeykit because of his golden spots."

"That's a beautiful name," Leafpool commented. Honeykit! How she wished that she had thought of it. As Leafpool watched the kits, she realized that Honeykit, would be loved.

_He will be loved by me too, and Crowfeather. He WILL make me proud!_


	2. VOTE

Should i keep this story a one chapter thing,

-OR-

continue on to make it an actual story about Honeykit?

PLEASE VOTE NOW!


	3. Forbidden Apprentice

Alright it's unaminous! I'll write a multi chaptter story! The more i think of it the more i like the idea!

This chapter though it's okay won't be as good as next chapter, so keep reading even if you don't like Chapter 2!

* * *

**T****he Forbidden Apprentice**

"Lagoonkit, step forward!" Firestar mewed. The pale tortoise-shell did as she was told.

"From here forth you shall be Lagoonpaw, your mentor will be Sootfur. Maplekit, come forth also. Maplepaw, your mentor will be Spiderleg. And Honeykit, step forward as well." Leafpool's heart skipped with pride. That was her son! Honeykit stepped up.

"Honeypaw, your mentor will be Squirrelflight." Leafpool traded glances with Cinderpelt. They each smiled.

"A mentor! Wow! That's so cool," Leafpool told Squirrelflight.

"I know, I'm so excited. I'm barely a warrior. He could have given Honeypaw to Dustpelt, but I got my first apprentice, instead."

"I was Firestar's first apprentice," Cinderpelt said from behind them.

"Well, I have to go show Honeypaw around!" Squirrelflight left. Leafpool sighed.

"Cinderpelt, I wish it didn't have to be this way. So secretive…" Cinderpelt nodded. At last she said,

"Honeypaw will make you proud. You'll see…" Leafpool felt herself about to cry. She laid down uncomfortably.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honeypaw and his sisters loved training. They were all VERY energetic, Maplepaw most of all. But still Lagoonpaw was shy. And Honeypaw was very quiet, reserved and thoughtful. Firestar said he got that from Brackenfur.

But he had an unnerving feeling, which he couldn't really place. He had dreams about two cats, the voices were familiar but… he had no idea who they were. All he could see was a dark outline of their shadows. Sometimes he would have weirder dreams, where a gray she-cat came from Silverpelt and spoke to him. She would say:

_You were chosen to be born by Starclan. Never fear for your mother._

But this made him very shocked. What did it mean? He decided not to tell anyone. Not his sisters. Nor Squirrelflight. And for sure not his parents. But whom could he talk to? Who else could he trust? No, he would keep his dreams to himself!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Honeypaw awoke from a weird dream, to find Squirrelflight standing over him. He jumped up three feet and screamed, like a chicken with its head cut off.

"That's an interesting pose." Squirrelflight smirked kindly.

"You scared me that's all."

"Well, _you_'ll scare off half the prey with a dance like that." Squirrelflight purred with amusement. She continued,

"We'll be going on our first hunt today." Honeypaw nodded. He followed his mentor off into the woods.

"The key is to be patient, but not too patient," Squirrelflight started. She was about to continue, when a voice came from behind her.

"Very poetic. You never were very good with words, but you still use them constantly, like a blabbering kit." Squirrelflight pivoted and saw Crowfeather.

"Why are _you_ on Thunderclan land?"

"I have a message for Firestar and…" Crowfeather stopped short when he got a good look at the apprentice. He knew instantly who it was by his colors.

"You should find a patrol further up who will take you to him. Goodbye! Come on, Honeypaw, let's go over here." Squirrelflight walked the other away, carefully ignoring Crowfeather. Crowfeather walked away slowly. Honeypaw paused hesitantly and then gave his attention to Squirrelflight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowfeather walked with Brambleclaw to Firestar's den. Firestar welcomed Crowfeather in.

"Firestar," Crowfeather said, "Onestar would like you to know that Riverclan is getting restless. We think that they're up to no good. Thunderclan shouldn't have a quarrel with them but just in case..."

"I understand." Firestar nodded. "Thank you for the warning. Is that all?"

"Yeah. But it won't be easy to make peace. This forest is still pretty new to all of us. Well, I guess, I have to go back to Windclan. I suppose you'll insist on having a warrior lead me to the border like a kit."

"I trust you, but I have to send you with someone anyways. Thornclaw will take you to the border."

Crowfeather was pretty disappointed not to see Leafpool, but he saw his son, and that was enough.

* * *

Okay. REVIEW.. I wanna know what you all think! 

Next Chapter: Squirrelflight brags about her apprentice to Leafpool.


	4. Forbidden Apprentice: Part II

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! **

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Apprentice: Part II**

Honeypaw leaned forward. He raised his paw, and pounced it down suddenly on a rather plump mouse.

"Great! You can hunt as well as the warriors! Go round up your catches and give them to the Elders. Longtail should enjoy that mouse." Squirrelflight was immensely impressed with Honeypaw's progress. Honeypaw nodded. He was about to walk off, when he turned and said softly,

"What about the medicine cats?"

"I'll take care of them. Go feed the elders, they'll all be glad to get plump again!"

"Alright," Honeypaw laughed. He gathered up his mice, carefully. His whiskers twitched as the sun set and the stars rose in a beautiful Silverpelt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirrelflight grabbed a pair of gray mice. She ran through the camp, straight to her sister. Leafpool and Cinderpelt graciously accepted the food.

"Leafpool," Squirrelflight spoke excitedly, "I'm so proud. Honeypaw has been an apprentice for only a month now. But he's a good hunter. I bet they'll make him a warrior early. Actually, Spiderleg and I are making a slight wager on whose apprentice will be a warrior first. Father will be very proud of my training. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lots of apprentices after Honeypaw because I taught him so well."

_I must resist telling her_, thought Leafpool.

"He's a good listener of course, he seems to seep in anything you tell him, Sorreltail could have named him Spongepaw!"

"Sometimes the worst apprentices become the best warriors, though. I wouldn't count on anything." Leafpool felt horrible saying such a thing but she was afraid that something might go wrong with Honeypaw like it had for Brokenstar.

_She is my sister after all. It's so odd to be this secretive but _– 

"I'm gonna go tell Sorreltail how glad I am. I thought _both_ of his mothers ought to know about his progress."

_I can't tell her. I broke the code and-- did she just say both of his mothers?_

"What did you say?" Leafpool was shocked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Squirrelflight laughed loudly.

"We have a telepathy-thing, remember? You didn't seriously think that you could get pregnant without me finding out!"

"How long have you known? You better not tell anyone or I'll…" Leafpool whispered.

"Relax, I wouldn't dare! I've known for a while now. I had a glimpse in a dream one night of you right after you gave birth to Honeypaw. Does Sorreltail know? Cinderpelt obviously does."

"No. Cinderpelt told her and Brakenfur that he's a half-clan kit."

"Who's the tom?" Squirrelflight questioned very lightly but Leafpool suddenly became nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Honeypaw's father, of course!" Leafpool didn't answer, at first. She knew exactly what Squirrelflight would say if she knew.

"You wouldn't believe me," Leafpool hissed. Squirrelflight shook her head.

"Fine, be that way. But whoever it is, you must like him an awful lot to break the Medicine Cat Code like that… Wait- does he even know that he's a father?"

"Yeah. He does. Just promise me you won't tell Honeypaw!"

"You know you'll have to tell Honeypaw someday."

"I'm not ready yet." Leafpool stood up. She hated it when Squirrelflight got nosy like this.

"Just don't forget to tell him eventually. I gotta go find Sorreltail. Bye!"

Leafpool just stood there like an idiot. First Cinderpelt, then Brackenfur and Sorreltail, now her sister. It seemed like the only cat who didn't know that he wasn't Sorreltail's son was Honeypaw himself. She couldn't wait until the next gathering so that she could speak with Crowfeather.

* * *

What do you think? 


	5. Forbidden Apprentice: Part III

I'm rolling in reviews.. thanks! But some more would still be nice... ;-)

* * *

**FORBIDDEN APPRENTICE: Part III**

It was two nights after Squirrelflight admitted to knowing her sister's secret - - - -

"Cinderpelt. We need to talk." Firestar came towards the medicine cat solemnly. Behind him stood Sorreltail, uneasily. Cinderpelt knew instantly that it was about Honeypaw.

"I'm sorry, Cinderpelt," Sorreltail whispered through the dark night, "I assumed that Firestar knew about Honeypaw. I shouldn't have told him. I just-"

"Nonsense. You've kept it a secret better than any other she-cat could have. It's okay."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. This is my clan." Firestar dipped his head lowly. Cinderpelt knew that Leafpool would kill her if she told Firestar or Sandstorm.

"Can you please explain why you didn't tell me?" He sighed. Cinderpelt began to tremble as she looked up into his big eyes and said fiercly,

"No! I can't tell you who this kit is or why we kept it a secret! I gave my word. I'm sorry, Firestar. You were my mentor and I respect you, but Honeypaw's parents aren't ready. Trust me, I know-"

"It's okay, Cinderpelt," a sad voice came from the shadows, "I'm through with keeping secrets and lying." Out from the darkness came Leafpool. She daringly lifted up her head and said confidently,

"I am Honeypaw's mother!" Firestar and Sorreltail's eyes widened in shock. Firestar almost stopped breathing and fainted.

"I am ready for the clan to know, now," she continued. Firestar nodded absent-mindedly. He was a Grandpa!

"I should soften the news. I'll start out by announcing that Honeypaw is not my kit, and then you can claim him as yours." Sorreltail seemed gleefully prepared.

Sorreltail and Firestar walked off. Leafpool was about to follow them, when Cinderpelt stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I can't turn back now." Leafpool could see her reflection inside Cinderpelts eyes. She was crying. She wiped off her tears and followed her father, with Cinderpelt not far behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Honeypaw! Firestar's called for a meeting," Lagoonpaw whispered. Honeypaw's eyes seemed to glow like the Silverpelt.

"Okay." He looked straight up. He could see a glimpse of the bright cats in the sky as the wind seemed to whisper,

_Do not fear for your mother._

He shook his head. He was just imagining it. Why would he worry about his mother? Why would Starclan speak with him to begin with? They had more important things to worry about than silly apprentices.

The apprentices went forth to the meetingplace. They were ready to listen. But Firestar wasn't the cat leading the meeting, instead it was Sorreltail.

_Mother._ Honeypaw called to her in his mind.

"Cats of Thunderclan. We have decided that now is the time to share something very important with you." She had suddenly captured every cat's attention, even the elders. "Honeypaw is NOT my son." There were loud murmurs from the clan. Lagoonpaw and Maplepaw stared at their "brother" in shock.

Leafpool stepped forward, next to Sorreltail.

"I am Honeypaw's mother." More starltled murmurs ensued from the clan. Honeypaw stiffened.

_Leafpool,_ he thought, _she is my mother? But she is a Medicine Cat. In my dream… that was her and my father…my father… Crowfeather! _

Honeypaw stiffened even more. He didn't know how he knew whom his father was… but he did. Perhaps he had always known. He recalled the words of the silver Starclan she-cat, was this what it meant? Not to worry that his mother had broken two codes?

From beside him, Maplepaw and Lagoonpaw whispered simultaneously,

"You will always be our brother, Honeypaw. Even if Leafpool is your mother, and not Sorreltail." He nodded, and then the three of them began to cry. Honeypaw looked at his mother- his real mother. The light tabby seemed to gleam with both pride and sorrow. He had so much that he needed to ask with her about.

That night, he tiptoed off to find Leafpool. She stood wide-awake, as if she were waiting for him.

"Mother."

"Honeypaw," she whispered, "There is so much that you ought to know. But now is not the time to explain it. Wait for the gathering. Then, we can talk. Good night." Honeypaw nodded simply. He could hear Starclan calling to him and his dreams. He had to go. The gathering was the next night. He could wait until then.

* * *

**Okay... now I NEED YOUR HELP! WHAT SHOULD HONEYPAW'S WARRIOR NAME BE? I THOUGHT MAYBE HONEYSPOT? But what should i know?  
**


	6. Name

I really hate to have to interrupt the story like this, but Honeypaw's name suggestions had a problem - everyone picked a different name and now i got hundreds! So i've taken the ones i like or have heard the most:

Honeydrop - it is a cute name

Honeywhisker - likewise

Honeyfeather - i'm not sure about this one, cause no one really knows who his father is

Honeyspot - he's black with yellow spots

Honeynight - he's **black** with **yellow** spots...

Honeyfire - sounds kinda cool

Honeypelt- it was requested by two people

Vote for TWO of those above!


	7. Forbidden Apprentice: Part IV

Ooops! I used the word 'cub' in the first chapter! Sorry. Thanks, 'oooh-squishy' for pointing it out!

* * *

FORBIDDEN APPRENTICE: Part IV

"Crowfeather," Leafpool consulted her mate. "Thunderclan knows that Honeypaw is my kit. I did not tell them that you are the father. I won't if you don't want me to."

Crowfeather was startled. Who knew what Thunderclan would do to Leafpool as a punishment?

"No. I don't want you in deeper trouble for breaking more codes." Leafpool pressed her face on top of his cool pelt. Crowfeather smiled. He looked up in the sky and could see faintly a gray she-cat smiling with approval.

Suddenly he heard a paw print, he instantly separated from Leafpool. Out from the trees came a black tom with yellow spots.

"Mother." He muttered. "Father."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honeypaw entered the Gathering, anxiously. He knew that he would have the chance to speak with his mother, and meet his father.

First, he saw Crowfeather, and Leafpool wasn't far behind. They were each behind the Gathering spot, hidden beside a giant oak tree.

He ran discreetly to them.

"Mother…" He paused. He croaked, "Father."

"Honeypaw, this is Crowfeather, the greatest warrior Windclan will ever know… and my mate." Crowfeather felt his cheeks glow with warmth. He added,

"If I got my way you would have been in Windclan, but then I would have competition for my spot as the best. From what Leafpool says you'll be a warrior soon. Even Squirrelflight could teach you real quickly, you'll be the youngest warrior!" Leafpool shot a glance at Crowfeather and he stopped teasing her sister, immediately.

"I don't understand! How could you both break the codes like that?" Honeypaw practically yelled. He didn't want to be condemned for their mistake.

"Before Leafpool, I loved a gray she-cat named Feathertail…" The ground seemed to shake as he spoke her name. Honeypaw had heard of Feathertail. He hadn't realized that she looked identical to the cats in his dreams. "When she died, I was torn apart. That's why they named me Crow**feather. **But Feathertail wanted me to be happy… She chose Leafpool-"

"In other words, Starclan wanted us to mate. But we kept it a secret because we were afraid of what someone else might have done. You cannot tell anyone who your father is. Only Cinderpelt knows." Leafpool finished for Crowfeather. But after a moment Cinderpelt began calling for Leafpool and she had to go.

"Goodbye," she said, her eyes glimmering with the reflections of tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Medicine cats met under the full moon. Now, all of them knew that Leafpool was a mother. They all stood skeptically for a moment. Littlecloud spoke first,

"This is very bad. I suppose we should watch Honeypaw carefully."

"Maybe… Perhaps this is what Starclan wanted, and Honeypaw is a blessing." Barkface said wisely. He winked at Leafpool. Could he have guessed? It was very possible that he had. After all, Leafpool had used him as an excuse to visit Windclan, very often.

"I agree and—" Mothwing lifted her face upward. Her eyes widened. "Do you see that? It must be… a sign." All of the cats looked out into the clearing and saw… absolutely nothing.

"I said 'Do you see that?' Aren't you going to play along?" Everyone looked at her like she was an alien. Leafpool wondered if now would be a good time to reveal that Mothwing thought that Starclan was mumbo-jumbo that was made up as it went.

"Righhhhhhttttt… Well…. I think the Gathering is over. Let's go home." Cinderpelt said wearily.

---------------------------------------------

As soon as the Thunderclan cats arrived back to the camp, Firestar stepped forward.

"I have heard that Sorreltail's kits have excelled in their training (especially **MY** grandson)." He stuck his tongue out at Dustpelt. "Lagoonpaw, Maplepaw, and Honeypaw, step forward…"

* * *

**O**kay... Quickly now. There was a tie... Pick ONE OF THESE THREE: 

A) Honeyfire

B) Honeydrop

C) Honeyspot

OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, NOW... Any day now... Before the next century... press the button for Bluestar's sake!


	8. Forbidden Warrior

**Okay... the polls didn't quite work out...**

**SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A TWIST IN PLOT**

**I hope you like it! Read and review! You know the drill **

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Warrior**

"Do you all accept the warrior code?" They nodded their heads. "Lagoonpaw, from now on you shall be Lagoonflower. Maplepaw, you will now be Mapleleaf. And Honeypaw, you will here forth be Honeydrop."

"Lagoonflower, Mapleleaf, Honeydrop!" The whole clan chanted vigorously.

"You will all sit vigil tonight," continued Firestar. Plenty of cats came over to congratulate them before they sat vigil.

Honeydrop was very happy to be a warrior with his "sisters". He would share joy with them, his old parents, and his new parents. But there was someone more anxious to meet him. A gray she-cat who had watched him for a long time, waiting to tell him so much about his future...

While the three young warriors sat on a long vigil, Honeydrop slowly felt himself slipping into a sort of daze. Next thing he knew, he was sitting before thousands of cats. Below him he could see Lagoonflower, Mapleleaf, and himself sitting and staring in the dead of night.

"Where am I?" He asked but he already knew the answer. Three she-cats stepped forward through the large swarm of cats. The first was blue-gray and strong. The second was a pretty dark tortoise-shell. The last, Honeydrop recognized instantly as Feathertail, for she had pale silver fur.

"Welcome to Starclan, Honeyfire! I am Bluestar." All of the other Starclan cats nodded their heads respectively. Honeydrop was startled.

"Am-am I DEAD! How can that be! And my name is Honeydrop, by the way, not Honeyfire." Bluestar was about to speak when the second she-cat, the tortoiseshell, interrupted her,

"Bluestar, let Feathertail explain it all to Honeyfire. He doesn't quite understand. Hello. I'm Spottedleaf. Sorry about Bluestar! We've been here so long, that we're beginning to forget that living cats don't know what we do!"

Finally Feathertail spoke in a quiet voice that hushed all of the cats. She said calmly,

"Honeydrop, do you know why medicine cats are forbidden to have kits?"

Honeydrop shook his head.

"It's because if they did, then their kit would be closer to Starclan than any other living cat. Starclan decided it would be too big a responsibility, so they cursed any son or daughter of a Medicine Cat. But you were chosen not to be cursed."

"Why?"

"So that one day you can use your closeness with Starclan to save the other clans of the forest. One cat is trying to create a legacy larger than Tigerstar's. A legacy that involves conquering all four clans, the tribes, and Bloodclan. Then, all cats will suffer. His name is Hawkfrost."

"Defeat Riverclan's deputy? Me?" Honeydrop gulped. "Why do they all call me Honeyfire?"

"Just like leaders, Medicine Cats' children have special names. We gave you three; one for the living to call you, one for Starclan to call you, and one for after you die. Your living name is Honeydrop. Your Starclan name is Honeyfire. And your dead name is Honeyspot."

"That's confusing!" He felt his brain swirling. Feathertail laughed.

"Good luck," the whole Starclan said at once.

"Thanks… I guess." Honeydrop found himself on the ledge again, right next to Lagoonflower and Mapleleaf, as if he had never left.

* * *

What did you think? Too confusing? Ask me questions and i'll be glad to answer! 

So... REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVEIWREVEIW!


	9. Forbidden Warrior Part II

* * *

So alot of people were confused why he has a dead name and a starclan name. The answer is that the Starclan name is more of a name for him to be refered to as when he slips into his "Transes" where he meets with Starclan - but is alive. His dead name may only be used when he is in Starclan for good.

* * *

Forbidden Warrior Part II

At dawn, Honeydrop found himself hiking back to camp. Honeydrop saw a light tabby in the dark shadows. He wanted to confront Leafpool, and ask her about his visit with Starclan. But he couldn't. Somehow he couldn't take even a pace towards her. His "sisters" were talking to Squirrelflight, Sootfur, Spiderleg, and Birchfur. Honeydrop tuned in to their conversation for a moment. He looked up and his mother had disappeared. Birchfur whispered something to Lagoonflower, and they left.

The new warriors were allowed to rest, but Honeydrop could not sit still. What did he know about Hawkfrost! Nearly nothing. But who would be close to Hawkfrost that he could trust? Brambleclaw was Hawkfrost's brother, but became very defensive over his half-brother. Who did that leave? Honeydrop knew who, but was very uncertain of it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Honeydrop reluctantly emerged himself in Shadowclan, his uncertainty almost stung.

_This is stupid! I shouldn't have come here alone. I don't even KNOW Tawnypelt._

But still, he trudged on through the different clan. He hoped that whatever patrol caught him would have Tawnypelt. But the chances of that were extremely low. Instead he bumped into Talonwing, a young Shadowclan She-cat, who was black with silver streaks and unusually long claws.

"Oh. Hello," he blushed, "I have a – um – message and –er- well, I need to speak with Tawnypelt."

Talonwing stood still for a second. Then she smiled.

"It's alright, I guess. As long as you aren't intruding… You're Honeypaw, right?"

"Honeydrop," He corrected. Talonwing giggled and nodded.

"Right. Follow me." He followed the gentle she-cat, very nervously. Talonwing spotted Tawnypelt instantly.

"Hey, Tawnypelt! Come here." Tawnypelt padded over. "This is Honeydrop-" The each looked at him. Honedrop could feel his cheeks turn red and hot- "He has something to tell you." Tawnypelt nodded.

"Bye," Talonwing added, "It was nice meeting you, and I hope… I hope to see you at Gatherings." She left.

"Tawnypelt, what do you know about Hawkfrost?"

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Hawkfrost. Does he ever talk to you about anything strange?"

Tawnypelt looked uneasy. She shifted back and forth.

"Well… sometimes… you see, well, sometimes the four of us, siblings, share dreams." She whispered. Honeydrop became pale. He signaled for her to continue.

"Dreams where… where… well our father comes and talks to us. He never talks about what happened or anything, but… it started out okay, I guess. But- But- I'm not really sure how it happened."

"How what happened?"

"Come on, we need a place to talk privately." Tawnypelt crawled stealthily into a crevice under a rock. Honeydrop followed her.

"As I was saying, gradually our topics of conversation became… about other things… things like discussing other forms of… government. And then Hawkfrost began talking about 'funny' things, as in abnormal things. It was too gradual for Brambleclaw to notice. He just saw it as a hypothetical conversation. But I think Hawkfrost has an idea to unite the clans. He seems to think that everyone would benefit, but-but- I couldn't help but think that he wants to just pretend to be Starclan. I got startled. I forced myself to wake up. I haven't been invited to another of those dreams again."

"How long ago was that?"

"3 moons (author – that's months right?)," Tawnypelt spoke gravely. Honeydrop was suddenly frightened, he didn't want to battle Hawkfrost.

"There is something else…"

"What?"

"Not so long ago, Mistyfoot was moved down from deputy to join the elders and Hawkfrost was made deputy. Mistyfoot was said to have a 'health disorder', but her medicine cat is Hawkfrost's sister."

"But she wouldn't dare to lie!"

"Mothwing is sweeter than her brother. But I once heard her speak with your mother, she doesn't believe in Starclan." Honeydrop gasped. "Now why are you asking so many questions?"

"I-I needed to know. You see, I had a dream. And I – well- talked with Starclan. Thank you for the answers."

Honeydrop ran out of Shadowclan. He almost bumped into Talonwing again.

"Oh, hello," he said shyly. "Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it." They both blushed.

"Oh, well, see you then." He nodded his head and left. He ran all the way to Thunderclan camp his heart still pounding from excitement, and fear.

* * *

What do you think: 

Good , Bad?


	10. Forbidden Warrior Part III

**This chapter is a little darker than the others. **

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Warrior Part III**

Before Honeydrop returned to camp, he rolled around in a grassy patch to rid himself of the Shadowclan stench. He hunted while he was walking back.

He put what he had caught onto the fresh kill pile, and then wandered back to the Warriors' den. He sat down and rested until he heard a dreadful noise. Everyone ran over towards the sound. Right outside of camp, Brightheart had screamed and fallen unconscious. In front of her stood Brambleclaw, and within his jaws, he was carrying her son, Ivorykit, who was covered in blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brambleclaw sat with Firestar for a long time. Leafpool, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm were there, too.

"I feel horrible. I was playing with Ivorykit and he began to run. I yelled after him that he was leaving our territory. But he didn't hear. He kept running. And then the fox came…" As Brambleclaw continued, Leafpool's eyes widened in shock. "He came forward and to Ivorykit… and he clawed him… It was disgusting. I snarled at him so he left, but it was too late."

"I don't understand… Cinderpelt, is this some sort of bad omen?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Leafpool have you had any visions?" Leafpool shook her head.

"This is bad. Brightheart must be feeling terrible. Perhaps Leafpool and I should go help her?" Sandstrom suggested. Firestar nodded quickly.

"Tell the other warriors that they can come to help bury the body."

Beside Brightheart sat Cloudtail and Whitecloud (Whitepaw) and the three mourned. Leafpool and her mother came to them and whispered how badly they felt. Suddenly, Leafpool noticed Honeydrop was there "crying"(can cats cry?) also, he was Ivorykit's second cousin.

"I'm sorry," mewed Leafpool, "I'm really sorry. He was too young for death." Everyone agreed. "I can get you something that will help get rid of the shock. Here have this." Leafpool dug through her supplies to grab a green leaf with red spots. She gave one to Cloudtail and Brightheart.

Honeydrop stood there silently, wondering how it all tied in. Why could Starclan have let Ivorykit die?

Honeydrop turned his head towards Shadowclan. He could still remember Tawnypelt's awkward story as it played through his head.

And he wondered what Tawnypelt and Talonwing were doing right then. He paused and had a vision of a white cat with black feet dying. He shook his head, he must have seen wrong.

"Honeydrop…" Whitecloud asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired and sad for Ivorykit." Whitecloud looked at him her eyes full of sorrow. Spiderleg came from nowhere and whispered,

"Whitecloud, I just came by to say how terrible I feel for your family. I mean- that didn't come out right!- I mean-"

"It's okay. I know what you meant. Thank you." Whitecloud walked away to go help Sootfur bury Ivorykit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Littlecloud looked at Blackstar sadly. Blackstar was a white tom with striking black feet.

Russetfur entered his den. She gazed upon her leader.

"He isn't…"

"No, he isn't dead… not yet. That was his eighth life. It was the most weakening of the deaths that he's gone through before. Now, he's on his last. If he dies, then it's for good."

"How did he die this time?"

"A big cat beat him up pretty badly. Darkflower got hurt pretty badly, she won't be able to have anymore kits."

Russetfur shook her head. "Poor Blackstar. Did you ask Darkflower about this other cat?"

"Yes. But she was having trouble responding. She kept chanting deputy."

"Deputy? Of which clan?"

"She also kept screaming, blood, bone, fire."

"Blood, Bone, Fire, Deputy? What is that supposed to mean." Littlecloud shook his head.

"I know." Blackstar managed to mutter. "I know what Darkflower is talking about. The cat that jumped us…"

"What about him?"

"He was the Deputy of Bloodclan. His name is Bone."

* * *

ouchh! cliffhanger.By the way i will tie ivorykit's death into the story. Well, review folks or i'lll get the fox that killed ivorykit to scratch you. (JUST JOKIN')  



	11. Forbidden Hero

**Forbidden Hero**

"Bone? But that is impossible. Bone died in the battle against Bloodclan-"

"I SAW HIM!"

"But-"

"How dare you defy your leader! I'm telling you that I saw Bone! And he jumped me and clawed out my eighth life." Littlecloud and Russetfur looked at one another uneasily.

From outside the Medicine Cat Den, sat Talonwing who nervously chewed a mouse. A tabby tom named Briarclaw came and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"It's Blackstar. Something has hurt him. I'm … frightened." Briarclaw remembered that Talonwing was Blackstar's daughter. He smiled gently.

"It'll all turn out fine." He rubbed against her pelt. She got up and went the other way. Briarclaw fell down dejectedly. He made a sour face.

"Keep away from me," she warned him. She walked away and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Honeydrop went to sleep that night, the camp was still in chaos. Slowly, he fell into a dream.

He was standing on top of a dark blue ground. In front of him were familiar cats, all swimming through some sort of dream pool. One bright spirit walked towards him. As it walked closer, he began to cry. It was Ivorykit.

"Honeyfire," Ivorykit called in his cheery voice.

"Oh, Ivorykit, how we all missed you! And your mother, her heart broke to pieces, when Bramleclaw came…"

"I know. I was here watching. The fox…"

"That loathsome piece of mousedung. Tell me where to find him and Cloudtail will help me rip him to pieces-"

"No! You mustn't harm the fox!"

"Why not?" His face drenched with confusion. Ivorykit shook his head.

"Brambleclaw saw wrong. The fox did not kill me, it tried to save me, Honeyfire." Before he could even respond, Ivorykit continued.

"The fox was fighting with another cat, and I got in the way. The other cat slashed me down the back. The fox tried to hurt the other cat but it got away, and ran onto Shadowclan territory. The fox was going to help me, but Brambleclaw came and chased him off."

"Why would a fox help a cat?"

Ivorykit shook his head again and almost laughed. After a long moment he said,

"This wasn't an ordinary fox. He was a friend of Midnight's, sent here to find you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You are the hero to stop Hawkfrost, remember? Midnight knows that. And Honeyfire, one more thing, about this other cat that was fighting the fox… His name is Shadow; he is Bone's son, the leader of Bloodclan. Feathertail told you last night that Bloodclan and the Tribes would also be involved in Hawkfrost's conquests, didn't she? Well, Bloodclan received the first hit. Find the fox as soon as possible, Midnight will know what to do. Good luck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honeydrop woke up at midnight. He looked up at the sky. He could see that Silverpelt was located a little more north than usual. The fox! He knew instantly that if he followed Silverpelt he would be led to Midnight.

_Midnight will know what to do._ Feathertail whispered from the sky.

He cautiously got up from the Warrior's den, and snuck out of camp. At the top of the ravine stood Leafpool.

"Be careful, be safe." She whispered without even asking where he was going. He nodded his head, and left. He ran through the forest, swerving through the trees.

He came to a clearing and stopped. Two golden eyes stared at him.

"Hello, Honeydrop, I've been waiting most anxiously to meet you."

"Who-who are you?"

"A friend. My name is of no consequence. I am here to take you to see another friend, a badger. It's not too far from here. If we go now, you can get back by tomorrow afternoon."

Honeydrop looked at those two tremendous eyes. They shone brilliantly through the darkness. He responded very reluctantly,

"Fine. I'll come with you. But I have a few things to ask you about this cat that you were fighting earlier…"

"Shadow."

"Yes, him. Why is he in our territory?"

"He wants to find Hawkfrost. Not so long ago, Hawkfrost claimed himself as leader of New Bloodclan. Unfortunately, even though Shadow will kill Hawkfrost, he will also kill anyone in his way. He killed Ivorykit. He took one of Blackstar's lives. And he has injured a Shadowclan she-cat…" Honeydrop stopped walking. He could hear his heart pounding loudly.

"Don't worry," the fox continued, "it wasn't one of your friends. It was Darkflower."

Honeydrop let out a sigh of relief. He caught up to the agile fox. For whatever reason, he felt that he could trust the fox. He knew all about Midnight, and if this was Midnight's friend, then he must have been good.

"Where is Midnight?" He asked after a long time.

"She is close. She and I have journeyed all the way out here. But I went to get you, for she has caught ill. Midnight is very old, you see. She was even old back when your father visited her."

"How do you know who my father is?" Honeydrop had narrowed his eyed suspiciously. The fox smiled.

"That is for me to know. Alas, here we are!" The fox walked around a small hedge. Within it was an enclosed den. There sat a badger whose black hair had become gray. Midnight had a strong manner about her, even though she appeared very frail. She began to cough like crazy.

"Hello, Honeydrop hackwheeze or would you rather Honeyfire? Shall I call you that? I may not be of Starclan, but I am oh so close to death. Am I what you expected? No, I should think that I am not. Squirrelflight probably told you that I didn't speak 'cat' well, but I been practicing. I have changed in other ways, too. I am a little different from what your mentor told you. I am sick, am I not? And frail? And while Topaz who led you here may deny it, I am crazy. It is hard to be sane when… you hear all the voices of dead…" Midnight began coughing uncontrollably.

Honeydrop was partially frightened. This wasn't at all like the Midnight that Squirrelflight knew. No, Midnight had been true, she was crazy. He could tell as he looked upon her that her illness had eaten away at her. For all purposes, Midnight was dead. But she could not die until she had done her duty. Honeydrop knew what that was, too. Her duty had always been to tell him what to do. It made sense. Everything else had led up to this moment. That was the time when the world changed.

* * *

for anyone who cares, iadded some things to my profile. 


	12. Forbidden Hero Part II

This story has more or less 4 chapters left. So enjoy! AND REVIEW!

* * *

Forbidden Hero Part II

Midnight was asleep. Topaz wavered in the darkness, his eyes shimmering through the night sky.

"Be very quiet. Sometimes Midnight gets like this, and you have to put her to sleep," the fox whispered in his husky voice. Honeydrop stood still for he didn't dare to move. A strong claw reached for him abruptly and he jumped. Midnight spoke in a stronger voice now, as she called to him,

"Hawkfrost calls himself leader to 'New Bloodclan'. They do not know who is his father. ' Old Bloodclan' came to the forest. Bone's son, who calls himself Shadow, leads them. And they want to kill Hawkfrost."

"That's-that's good, though! They can kill him for us." Midnight shook her head.

"No! They will think the clans are led by Hawkfrost. Both sides will be deceived. Clans fight Blood…" Honeydrop's eyes widened in understanding.

"And when the battle is over," he continued for her, "He and 'New Bloodclan' will easily capture whoever survives. Then, he can come and conquer the Tribe of Rushing Water." Midnight nodded her head rapidly her smile was full of a pride and anguish all in one. Honeydrop continued though,

"But what can we do?"

"You must see the Tribe. Tell them of the felony. Go back to Thunderclan. BUT NO MATTER WHAT, DO NOT FIGHT 'OLD BLOODCLAN'. Go now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honeydrop arrived at the Tribe almost two days later. He walked carefully through a thick meadow, undetected. He spotted the cave of the Tribe when he was close enough. A large gray tom pounced him. But before he fought Honeydrop, he stopped and mewed,

"Oh my! You smell… like Thunderclan?" Honeydrop was covered in dirt, dew, and exhaustion. Surprisingly, the tom had scented the small whiff of him that held the vague taste of Thunderclan.

"Yes. I'm Honeydrop and-" He looked into the tom's familiar eyes. "-And you're Stormfur, aren't you?"

The tom nodded, welcomingly. He was exactly what Honeydrop had thought he would look like, strong, tall, gray, and with disarming, bright, blue eyes.

"Can I take you back to the cave? If you have something to tell Stone-Teller."

"Sort of… It's nothing that I can't tell you."

"Oh. Well, why don't we talk over a nice, plump hawk? By the way, I'm not Stormfur anymore. Now, I'm Storm from Tranquil Blue Sky, just call me Storm." Honeydrop nodded heavily.

"Anyhow," Storm continued, "How are the clans? Did Squirrelpaw become a warrior?"

"Yeah, Squirrelflight, now. As a matter of fact, she was my mentor."

"Really? That's great! What about Brambleclaw? She was always awfully fond of him."

Honeydrop stopped and looked at his feet. The arguments between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw weren't spoken of often.

"He's good- er- I guess. He and Squirrelflight are, well… Their relationship never exactly worked out." Storm looked completely shocked.

"What? That's horrible. Such a shame! How is Firestar?"

"Oh, he's fine, really lively, actually, for a tom of his age." Storm laughed at his answer and responded,

"Yeah, I know. What about Tawnypelt? Crowfeather? Leafpaw? Mistyfoot?" Honeydrop paused unsure of where to begin.

"Tawnypelt is fine, I should think. I spoke with her not more than five or six days ago. There are a lot of problems with her that I'll tell you about later. Crowfeather," Honeydrop searched for the right words while trying very hard not to refer to him as his father. "Crowfeather is well. He is still upset by Feathertail's death. I'm afraid that looms over us all. But he is feeling better. Much less heartbroken. Mistyfoot was unfortunately found 'ill' and demoted to the position of elder."

"No! What do you mean by 'ill'?"

"I'll explain later. And then, Leafpaw is a Medicine Cat now. Leafpool, actually." Suddenly he blurted out, "She is my mother."

"Your what? But she's a Medicine Cat!" Storm stood, dumbstruck. Honeydrop sighed. He wished that he hadn't said that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their lunch, Honeydrop told him everything. He even told him his dreams and about his meeting with Tawnypelt as well as the conversation with Midnight. The only thing that he forced himself not to say was that his father was Crowfeather.

Storm remained silent throughout the story and listened attentively. He waited until Honeydrop was completely finished to speak.

"I see… This is a very serious thing. I'm glad Midnight told you to tell me. Won't you rest after your journey?"

"I'd rather not. I ought to head back to Thunderclan." Storm nodded.

"As soon as Bloodclan strikes, we'll come find you. Your job is to make sure that the clans are informed of this evil." There was a prolonged silence in the cave. Honeydrop whispered his gratitude, then left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honeydrop came to Thunderclan in another day and a half. His head was drenched with sweat. More than a little homesick, he ran all the way to camp as soon as he entered the territory.

The camp was perfectly in tact, exactly as he left it. Not one cat dared to ask him where he had gone.

_That's weird_, he thought.

He scrambled to Leafpool, his hunger quaking every step that he took. She gave him something for his dizziness and a rabbit for his hunger.

"I told the clan that you were on a mission for me," she said at last, "and told them not to ask questions. I hope you found what you were sent to find." Honeydrop looked very sadly at his dear mother. Finally he caved in and told her all about his adventures. She was a very good listener.

"Then, you know what you have to do."

"Yes," he answered, "I have to stop Hawkfrost, no matter what it takes."

* * *

I saw the cover of Twilight! Is that Crowfeather on the front jacket? I think it is! Who do you think will die? I'm worried that it'll be Firestar. Also... does anyone know where in Into the Wild it mentions Rosetail? 


	13. Forbidden Battle with Bloodclan

The Forbidden Battle against Bloodclan

The gathering came as swiftly as ever. Honeydrop, Leafpool, Sootfur, Whitecloud, Mapleleaf, Lagoonflower, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Winterpaw, and Bearpaw were told to come with Firestar to visit with the other clans.

As they headed to the Gathering they passed through Windclan, whose warriors were also on their way to the Gathering.

"Ah, Firestar," Onestar called through the weeds and thicket, "Won't Thunderclan accompany us on the way to the Gathering?" Firestar was going to say no, but he couldn't trample on Onestar's hospitality so he agreed politely with a timid nod.

Several members of both clans jumped to meet with their old friends. Crowfeather knew that he couldn't meet with Leafpool, at least not directly, so he went to speak with Brambleclaw. Honeydrop discreetly joined them, eager to see his beloved father. He marched along side Brambleclaw who was eager to see his old "Sun-drown place friend".

"How's Thunderclan?" Crowfeather mewed quietly.

"Not so good. A fox killed Ivorykit. Worst of all, I was watching him at the time." Crowfeather turned paler. He looked at Brambleclaw empathetically, with sorrow. He would hate to admit it, but he had a sore spot for death ever since Feathertail's traumatic death.

"I got my Warrior name," Honeydrop interrupted, "I'm Honeydrop, now. Lagoonflower and Mapleleaf are warriors, too."

"Really? That's cool." The mood of the conversation changed instantly. Crowfeather's ears had perked up with a distinguished pride, even though he tried his best to hide it when he remembered that no one must know who Honeydrop's father was.

Honeydrop could see from behind him, Leafpool, his mother. She was very good about staying separate from Crowfeather, even though it obviously pained her. She quickly looked away, and hobbled over to Squirrelflight who always enjoyed her company.

Finally, they were at the Gathering spot. The patch of land was barren, not a cat was in sight. The sky was pitch black with a gorgeous full moon, and the air just gusted through the empty land, bringing the smell of fresh water from the lake. A loud splashing echoed across from the lake, and out of the lake came Riverclan in single file, with Hawkfrost in the front.

"Where's Leopardstar?" Honeydrop mewed to Lagoonflower and Mapleleaf in a panic.

From the other side arose Shadowclan. Blackstar was limping, and Russetfur had to help him walk. Honeydrop instantly found Talonwing. He trotted towards her.

"Hey, Talonwing. It's, well, it's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Great, I suppose," she answered with a giggle. A warm, rosy color showed in her face that made Honeydrop's stomach clench. Briarclaw sat with his fangs barred and his claws pointing at Honeydrop. Honeydrop looked uneasily at Briarclaw, slightly frightened.

"Cats of all clans," Blackstar stepped forward, "There is a menace in the woods who has harmed me. Bone of Bloodclan has chased us to our new home." There was a panic in the crowd. A loud chatter among cats ensued. Brambleclaw bounded to Firestar and muttered something under his breath. Firestar nodded and called out,

"Now, let's not be hasty to judge. As Brambleclaw has reminded me it was Ashfur and him who killed Bone…"

"Dear cats," Hawkfrost spoke in a slimy, cool voice, "I, too, know of whom you speak. He attacked my dear leader, Leopardstar, just two nights ago. She is with my sister now, dying. But this is not Bone. My mother is Sasha of Bloodclan and she has told me of Bloodclan's new leader. He is called Shadow, and he is Bone's son, with the same ambitions as Scourge. He must be driven out. When the moon is at a crescent, I shall fight him. My father may have been a wrong, nasty, twisted tom, but I shall avenge him, and Leopardstar. Anyone brave enough is welcome to join me in-"

"NO! You mustn't. Clan leaders do not be fooled! Lies! Shadow is a friend!"

Hawkfrost looked at Honeydrop angrily. Suspiciously he retorted,

"Quite big talk for such an inexperienced warrior. And why should we believe you? Hm? Who told you such gibberish?"

"Ivorykit did." Whitecloud's eyes became serious as Honeydrop spoke of her brother. "So did Midnight. And Feathertail. And Bluestar. And Spottedleaf. You're a liar, like your father, you two-faced slime piece of mouse-"

"Firestar, do teach your clan manners," Hawkfrost hissed, "Believe what you'd like. I don't care. But will you join me in the Battle?"

Blackstar stepped forward into the circle of leaders. Talonwing whispered to him from behind,

"Father, you heard the Thunderclan warrior!"

"Quiet!" He snarled at her. "I know what is best for my clan. I haven't agreed to _join_ Riverclan yet, simply to fight alongside them. Shadowclan shall show Bloodclan no mercy!" He screamed and howled like a raving madman. The clans grew silent.

Firestar had his turn next. Torn between Honeydrop who pleaded against it, and Brambleclaw who was sure that Honeydrop was mistaken, he simply mewed,

"We'll think about it." Then, all eyes turned to Windclan. Onestar spoke timidly,

"I think, well, that is, we're not sure either."

"Oh, I should have known that Windclan would let Thunderclan decide for them. Some things **never** change!" Hawkfrost mewed loud enough for everyone to hear him. Honeydrop could see Onestar beginning to boil. He realized with a shock that Hawkfrost was taunting Onestar on purpose.

_He wants to pressure Onestar into the battle, _he thought loudly. It didn't help that Onestar stood uneasily, unsure what to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Thunderclan headed home in an uproar. On one side was Brambleclaw, shocked at Honeydrop's accusation. He thought that he was surely mistaken. On another side, Dustpelt questioned that they should believe a cat who was cursed as the son of a medicine cat, and therefore could be in League with Shadow. And finally, Honeydrop was insisting that what he said was truth.

Firestar told the whole clan what happened and everyone was shocked.

"What will we do?" asked some surprised cats.

"I'm not sure. I think, I will send one party to help in the fight, the rest of us will stay here." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

2 more chapters left... 

A. Mademoiselle Giry has asked me to tell everyone that she will be writing a sequel to Firestar's Starclan Adventure and wants YOU to review her story with ideas.

B. Doesn't it stink that Whitepaw will supposedly be... Whitenose. Firestar is name-challenged. And why do people think she'll mate with Spiderleg? He's her cousin! And Sootfur's cooler!

C. Reveiw

D. Review

E. What did you think of this chapter?

F. Review

G. Oh! by the way read End of PEace, Pride an Prejiduce, the life of Scourge, and The truth. Reveiw those too.

H.THANKS!


	14. Forbidden Fight

Sorry about the confusion... You're all right! Spiderleg isn't Whitepaw's cousin, after all... He he. Humblest apologies.

* * *

Forbidden Fight

Honeydrop, Dustpelt, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw left for the battle. All of the other three clans were there.

No one spoke. It was silence, almost. Then, a noise shook the earth and from across the ravine, several cats came charging. All of the others ran to fight. Honeydrop wasn't thare to fight Shadow, just to keep Hawkstar from trying anything. So he did his best to keep mostly out of the battle. He ran around finding sick cats, and carrying them to his mother.

It was while he was doing this, that he first met Shadow, face to face. He found about three injured cats, and was out searching for more. He heard a moan, a painful, sad moan. He ran over, to a black cat, he knew at once that this was Shadow.

Honeydrop knew not what to do. He couldn't exactly have left him there. He leaned down and helped up the weak cat. Shadow got up slowly, limping. He turned over his head.

"You." He said, recognizing Honeydrop as a Clan cat. "Don't you touch me, you forest slime." Honeydrop didn't. He continued to carry Shadow to his mother. Shadow nearly collapsed as he squirmed.

"You have to listen to me Shadow," he whispered, "Hawkstar invented this battle to weaken Old Bloodclan, and our clans as well. You can't die, you have to go and tell Bloodclan, so that you can lead them. Then we can all come together, and be free. Forever."

Shadow was desperate to leave. He was sure that Honeydrop hoped to kill him. He took his claws and slashed Honeydrop's arm. Honeydrop winced for a moment, than continued to walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafpool was worried. Her son was out there getting himself into trouble. She gave herbs to the weak and sickly, still her mind wandered elsewhere.

She heard a leaf crackle behind her. She jumped. Turning around, she noticed it was Honeydrop.

"Oh, It's just you." Then she saw what, or rather whom he was carrying. She gasped, "Shadow."

"Yes," he answered. He set Shadow down. Leafpool quickly examined him. She ran about to gather her healing herbs. She suddenly gasped in shock,

"Honeydrop, look at your arm. It's drenched in blood." Honeydrop had barely noticed before, she was right, it was completely dripping with blood and scars. Honeydrop looked at his arm. Narrowing his focus, he glared at it. Slowly the blood fell off and the claw marks healed themselves. Leafpool's jaw hung down. He nudged for her to continue her work.

"Do you believe me now?" Honeydrop asked Shadow once he looked better.

"No," he mewed bluntly.

"Why else would we save you?" Shadow didn't answer. He just got up. Shadow had almost walked away, when he added,

"This battle is over now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The battle is over," Honeydrop ran to his comrades. He was slightly hurt when they told him that they already knew. Bloodclan was retreating.

With that, Thunderclan was headed home. Honeydrop spotted Talonwing.

"Bye," He said to her. She nodded, as if unsure of something. He ran off to catch up with the rest of Thunderclan, who had a head start back to camp. He heard a faint voice calling after him. He stopped looked back. There was a rustling in the leaves and Talonwing came through.

"Honeydrop," she mewed, "I just wanted you to know that I love you." Honeydrop was startled.

"I love you, too," he answered. Before he could answer, there was a shriek from the battlefield. Everyone, including the Thunderclan patrol, and Honeydrop and Talonwing.

"What is it?" they yelled. Russetfur stepped forward.

"Hawkstar has deceived us all! He has killed Blackstar. I would have been killed too, but Tawnypelt saved me." She turned to Tawnypelt and mewed softly, "I'm sorry that I used to doubt you as a loyal cat. I see now that you are loyal. Please be my deputy." Tawnypelt nodded.

Talonwing's pupils became small as she wailed in piercing agony. Her father was dead. A part of her was dead with him.

Then, all of the cats noticed that a large group of cats were swarming around them and Bloodclan.

"I'll go warn Firestar," Cloudtail yowled. He darted off.

Honeydrop thought in wonder, It has begun.

HAH CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY FRIENDS! Reveiw, cause I said so.

Also, just wondering, but do you folk like Sandstorm/Firestar or Spottedleaf/Firestar better. Some of you might know which one I prefer, but I'm kinda wondering...


	15. Forbidden Blood

Thanks to those of you have reviewed! This was a pleasure to write!

This is the FINAL chapter

* * *

Forbidden Blood

Everyone was slightly shocked by such treachery. But all along the horizon were swarms of cats, coming in for the kill. Some were "New Bloodclan", others were old members old Mudfur's crew.

"No… Hawkfrost—it can't be…" Brambleclaw stared in disbelief. Tawnypelt came to his side and hissed,

"That may be… but it is. You mustn't think of him as your brother! He's the enemy. He is a true spawn of Tigerstar." So the battle began. Honeydrop stood on the front line with Russetfur, Onestar, and Tawnypelt. He felt a warm prickle on his side and notice that Talonwing was there, too. Talonwing was the angriest out of all the cats. Her father was dead, and she was ready to avenge him. Her eyes held a pure fury, concentrated into a single beam of rage.

The other cats leaped forward, tackling the clan cats. Honeydrop tackled one of the rogues and let his claws dig into him. The cat was plunged back, landing to weak to move. He noticed Leafpool, across the way, struggling with a tortoise-shell. He came over and gathering all of his strength flung the cat off of her. Leafpool looked worried.

"You must go to Shadow, and speak with him. We shall lose this battle if we do not fight together."

"But, Mother, I—"

"I can take care of myself just fine!" She bellowed over the noise of the battle. Then, she turned and attacked a tabby tom, knocking him out cold, as demonstration. Honeydrop nodded. He ran off through the battle toward the "old Bloodclan" cats, who were also struggling to get by.

"Shadow! Please, we must retreat." He mewed to the warriong cats

"A Bloodclan warrior never retreats! You are just trying to trick us!"

"No, we must regroup… Please, Shadow, I do not lie." He looked to the stars, as if to say help me. Shadow stared at him a moment. He looked at him, with a curled lip. But Starclan did something extraordinary; they had to have, because all of a sudden Shadow was calling the cats back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The two groups of cats retreated. The "New Bloodclan" cats followed. But they had not yet regained enough energy to fight back.

"We can't do this much longer," Crowfeather remarked.

"We don't have a choice. We have to hold out till reinforcements come."

"How do you know that Thunderclan wasn't already attacked? Perhaps," Crowfeather continued, "There aren't any reinforcements."

Honeydrop hadn't thought of this. He was a little scared for a moment, and then shook his head in disbelief.

But Crowfeather was right when he said that they could not retreat forever. They were beginning to get vastly outnumbered. The group of cats finally had to take a stand and fight. He went and told this to Onestar and Russetfur, who agreed. Then and there, they stopped and prepared for the real battle to begin.

Unfortunately, it began to look like Thunderclan would never come, and they were being thoroughly mauled. They did their best to keep their spirits up, but they needed more cats.

However as midnight cracked through the sky, a horde of cats came. Honeydrop couldn't tell through the darkness whether they were there allies, until a familiar voice called,

"You started the battle without us! That's no fair!" He looked harder and saw Cloudtail along with the whole clan.

"What took so long?"

"We ran into a few old friends on the way…" Firestar pointed his head to his right. Honeydrop suddenly recognized Storm.

"Storm! What are you doing here?"

"We received a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Another cat stepped forward. He was an older tom, but looked a lot like Storm.

"Starclan also pointed me in this direction," he said. Honeydrop didn't recognize the tom, but Leafpool exclaimed,

"GRAYSTRIPE!" Honeydrop had never met the deputy but he had heard a lot about him. Graystripe went on,

"Why don't we scare these buffoons so badly, they think they're mice!" Everyone nodded. They had better chances than ever. Every cats spirits had rejuvenated and were finally ready for the final fight. A fight to decide on freedom or slavery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tabby tackled Honeydrop and the two tumbled through the thicket. Honeydrop was much smaller than the tabby, creating quite a disadvantage to him. He looked to Starclan once more, even though he knew that they could not help him directly.

"Feathertail, let me find my inner strength." He bit the tabby hard. He suddenly kicked him, and the tabby fell back, his head cracked open. Honeydrop noticed that there was a glowing aura around him.

"What's happening to me?" He asked. The world suddenly froze. A silver spirit came out.

"As the son of a medicine cat, you have powers that even I don't understand… You have called upon your inner strength on your own… I have nothing to do with it." Honeydrop looked at himself once more. Feathertail's spirit faded away. Time started again.

Honeydrop noticed across the field, Crowfeather fighting Webfoot, one of his former clanmates. He became suddenly angry. Forgetting everything around him he bounded towards them, easily pushing Webfoot away, into a small lake.

Honeydrop turned to his father, who was injured. Squirrelflight and Leafpool came running to them. Honeydrop must have not seen Squirrelflight for he wailed,

"Father!"

"That's your father?" Squirrelflight was shocked. Crowfeather had always been so prickly to Leafpool, and after Feathertail's death, she never thought he'd look twice at any she-cat again. Leafpool didn't answer. 

"He'll be okay… I think," Leafpool hesitantly announced.

"I have to find Hawkfrost," Honeydrop said. He ran through the bracken towards the edge of the battle. If Hawkfrost was to lose he'd probably try to get away.

He came to the thick bushes , when suddenly a big cat came at him and nearly bit his arm off. He looked up and saw Hawkfrost, massive and nasty, ready to pulverize him. He kicked Hawkfrost in the head and they tumbled backwards into a pile of thorns. Hawkfrost and Honeydrop were seized in the spikes, and covered in blood. Neither of them could escape. Slowly a paw reached down and grabbed at Honeydrop. It was Brambleclaw.

"Brother, save me!"

Brambleclaw paused a second. He shook his head.

"After everything you've done to me… you are no brother of mine." But Hawkfrost was not so weak after all. He bit at the thorns, though it caused his mouth to bleed uncontrollably, he crawled through the bushes, and jumped onto the ledge, before Brambleclaw and Honeydrop had time to think. Honeydrop was too wounded to defend himself, but Brambleclaw came and fended off Hawkfrost. He pushed him once more into the thorns. Hawkfrost was still drenched in blood. This time he did not get up.

"You killed him." Honeydrop was slightly surprised. Hawkfrost was his brother. Brambleclaw shook his head.

"Hawkfrost and I shared a curse. By killing him I have lifted it from both of us. So much has been ruined," He sighed. Honeydrop couldn't tell if he meant the attack against the clans or his arguments with Squirrelflight. But either way, though it was more than a little disturbing, he had been right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came back to see the battle over. There had been many deaths; Blackclaw, Oakfur, and Bird were among them. But they had won.

Honeydrop saw out of the corner of his eye, Talonwing. He walked over to her.

"I'll see you at gatherings, right?" She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm joining Thunderclan." Honeydrop looked at Firestar, who nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistyfoot became Mistystar that moon. As did Russetfur become Russetstar. Graystripe was home at last, and things began to finally settle down, with the nightmare of Tigerclaw behind them.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight forgot their arguments and soon had two kits, Lionkit (Lionfur) and Woodkit (Woodstripe)

Talonwing became a loyal Thunderclan warrior, and queen. She and Honeydrop had three kits of their own, Coalkit (Coaltail), Daykit (Dayheart), and Fallenkit (Fallenleaf/ Fallenstar).

* * *

You can review if you'd like. There WON'T be any sequels. I will finish the End Of Peace soon. Next I will add on a chapter to The autobiograghy of... , which will be Ashfur, and you can vote on who will come after him. I might rewrite Hidden Stars. I also have two new stories to post, but you'll just have to wait and see what they're about! 

Snowwhisker


End file.
